Crack
by Krillhan
Summary: Something in Gokus brain cracks.
1. Default Chapter

Crack  
  
  
This is a story that show you what happens when a super hero is faced with too many villians, terror, death, hate, anger, and family. This is what happens to Goku at 40. We join our hero at the end of a fight. "NOOOOO" Goku screamed, looking at the little girl he had just killed. "I didn't mean to, I'm sorry." He closed her eyes, and then buried her. After several hours of staring at the grave of an innocent girl, whom had been hit with a sliver of a energy wave that missed the target. Goku stood up, just in time to see Krillin. "What happened here?" He asked, "I killed an innocent bistander." Goku snapped, and flew off.  
  
  
Krillin caught up with Goku 20 miles later, "What is your problem?" Krillin asked flustered with Goku's coldness, Goku grabbed Krillin's Gi and yelled, "There is a child dead! I killed her. She had nothing to do with that fight." He threw Krillin, and then tried to fly off again. "Listen Goku, I know you must be going threw a lot right now-" Krillin was cut off. "You have no idea." Goku murmured, "I don't huh" Krillin said hovering around to Goku's face. "I watched you die. I watched Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Vegita, and Chaozu all die. I have died, and you then you give me this crap about not knowing." Krillin yelled, getting very angry. "Listen Go-" Krillin was once again interrupted, "No, you listen. You have never killed an innocent though." Goku said, once again Gi and cocking his arm back, as if to hit him.  
  
  
"You want to hit me Goku? Fine, take your best shot. I mean it, I am not in the mood to listen to you moan about your crap." Krillin said, and then Goku hit him. Hard, and he flew a good hundred yards, and then came flying back at twice the speed he had before. "Krillin, I'm sorry. I just can't take it anymore, I have been trying to live up to everybodies expectations. Everyone has always relied on me, and I have almost never let you down. So many evil enemies, so many fights, so many dead people. Now, I kill this girl I had originally wanted to save. Something just snapped in my brain. I mean, I can't take it anymore." Goku finished, trying to hold back tears.  
  
  
"I don't know how you feel there, I have never been the go-to guy. But Goku, you have two sons, a wife, a nice house, and a bunch of great friends." Krillin tried to cheer up Goku, it didn't help. "You see there, I have not only always been the guy everyone relies on to solve the planets problems, but I can't save my friends. Like you said, you have watched Piccoro, Tien, Yamucha, Vegita, Chaozu, and me die. I even watched you die, I just sat there while you exploded." Goku said, "By the way, Krillin we have not just hung out since before I met Raditz. It has been what fifteen years since we just had fun together, all of us?" Goku asked Krillin, who had been thinking back, and noticed he was right.  
  
  
"You know what, fine. Kill yourself, mope for the rest of your life. I don't care, but obviously those whom are still alive don't outweigh those who have died." Krillin said, and started to fly away. But came back to say one more thing. "Goku, if you let this "crack" in your brain get the best of you, it will mean that all the evil you and and me, and all the others have stopped, means nothing." Krillin said, trying to hold back tears not so successfully.  
  
  
"Why is that Krillin?" Goku asked, very angrily. "Because Goku" Krillin said, getting right in his face. "You let them win. You do to yourself, Mentally and emotionally, what none of them could do physically. Break you." He said, very simply. Krillin flew off, and Goku sat in mid air. He just sat there and thought about the conversation he and his best friend had just had. "I can't believe it. I hit him, he has always been there for me and everybody else. So has Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Chaozu. They all knew they were no where no where near as strong as Gohan, Goten, Vegita, and me." Goku thought for a while longer. Then, he heard a scream. A blood-curdling shriek, he decided to go see what it was.   
  
  
It was Krillin, fighting with someone he could not make out. The unknown seemed to be having the advantage. Goku went to help Krillin, but he told him not to. "I would to rely on you Goku." Krillin said, and went back after this person who was going after a family. Krillin caught a right hook and flew into a car. Krillin got right up went back after him. Just then Tien showed up, and went straight to Goku. "Why aren't you helping him Goku?" Tien asked, "Ah screw it." Tien said, and right after this other figure. Between them they stood a chance, and they went after this person. Krillin jabbed, and spin kicked him in the gut. He spit out something black, and then got angry. He flipped out, and just started beating them senseless. Krillin got punched into a building, but came right after him again. Tien, got kicked into the same car. Got up and flew at him, swinging, and kicking.  
  
  
  
"We will continue this later friends." The figure said, and left. Goku glided down to ask how they were. "You guys alright?" Goku asked, "Bite me." Krillin replied, "Back off Goku." Tien said. "I'm sorry guys, I just can't do it anymore." Goku apologized. "Tien, get Chaozu and Yamcha, I am going to get Piccolo." Krillin said, Tien nodded, and they left. Goku just stood there, with the breeze burning his eyes.  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Crack 2

Crack Chapter 2  
  
  
  
We once again, rejoin the story. Today, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha are training, to meet this mystery fighter. "I don't know what happened, he just beat the crap out of us." Krillin stopped and said, Tien and Yamcha also stopped. "You're right Krillin, he just whaled on us." Tien said, and they went back to training twice as hard. After about a week, they felt that they were ready to face the "Ghost" as Yamcha named him. "Alright, let's go our seperate ways for now, but don't let your guard down." Krillin said, "I think this guy may be smart enough to know, to pick us off one by one." He continued, "So, if you come acrossed him. Run, and try to get to the others first. If you can't then I suggest that you try to get brutal with him, because I know we can not outsmart him." He finished, "Um, nice speech there Krillin." Yamcha poked Tien with his elbow.  
  
  
Three months later, there was a huge explosion, and a scream that you can only know as mind-numbing terror. Krillin got up and flew at top speed to get to the site of the explotion. Goku intercepted him. "Krillin, let me help." Goku pleaded, "No, I will not allow my self to depend on you ever again. I don't have time for this. Get out of my way!" Krillin yelled pushing Goku. "Please." Goku said, and Krillin responded "No, I can't fight, wondering if you are just gonna punk out and take off." Krillin snapped, and flew off. 3 minutes later, Krillin met Tien and Yamcha at the site. "What took you?" Yamcha asked, "Goku." Krillin stated, and they did not have time to talk any further. For the Ghost stood ten feet in front of them. "Who are you, and what do you want?" Tien asked, "I want only you!" He pointed to Tien. "If I fight you alone, and win or lose, will you leave this place in peace?" Tien asked, the Ghost chuckled, "Yes I will. You have my word." He responded, "Like that is worth anything coming from a bad guy." Yamcha huffed.  
  
  
"Tien, you can't do this, you know you can't." Krillin began to plead with him, but was cut off. "You know I have to." Tien looked at Krillin, with the eyes of a true warrior. Foolish, maybe. But a warrior none the less. With this look Krillin backed down. "Yamcha, we leave now." Krillin ordered, and they flew about 200 yards out. "Why do you want me?" Tien asked, and he said only one word, "Lunch." Tien shuttered at the word. He knew then what was wanted. "What I still don't get is why you went after my friend like that." Tien wondered, "Well, I know what kind of a man you are Tien. I knew you would have no choice but to come to his aid." The Ghost said, "My name is Chumoh. I promise you, after this, it does not matter wheter you die or I do. If I live I will leave this place, in peace as it was. You have my word." Chumoh finished.  
  
  
  
So it must now begin, Krillin and Yamcha must stand at bay while their friend, does battle with a fighter named Chumoh.  
  



End file.
